This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Concomitant with widely generalized dissemination of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to mobile terminals are diversified to prompt various types of circumferential devices or additional equipment to be mounted on mobile terminals. Inter alia, camera modules may be representative items photographing an object in a still picture or a video.
Recently, as one kind of camera module, a dual camera module has been developed that is capable of obtaining a high quality photograph or image through a digital zoom to a short distance subject and even to a long distance subject. However, the dual camera module suffers from disadvantages/problems in that parts costs are increased and a time consumed for manufacturing takes long hours, when two lens driving units separately manufactured to configure a dual camera module are used. Furthermore, the conventional camera module has suffered disadvantages/problems in that complicated processes are required in fixing a magnet and coupling an elastic member, and foreign objects can be generated during assembly processes.